


Verbigerate

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Verbigerate: To obsessively repeat meaningless words and phrases.
Kudos: 5





	Verbigerate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just a cute fun drabble ^_^
> 
> Word of the Day - Verbigerate: To obsessively repeat meaningless words and phrases.

"Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!"

"Oh my god," Ino slammed her head into the desk.

"Who was stupid enough to give him sugar?!" Kiba yelled motioning to the blond academy student who was practically bouncing of the walls of the classroom.

When Shino, quiet reserved Shino, entered the room he was mauled by Naruto looking at him with crazy eyes.

"Shino? _Do you believe it_?"

"Pardon?" Shino attempted to remove the blond from his arm, but he only seemed to hold on harder.

" _Do you believe it Shino_? Do you _believe_?"

Shikamaru took pity on the poor boy and gave Naruto a firm shove so Shino could run away with grace.

Their Sensei picked that second to come in the door so Naruto could throw himself at him to nearly flatten him in a hug.

"Iruka Sensei!"

"Naruto!" Iruka had to grab onto the door frame to stop falling over. "Gee calm down will ya?"

"I believe it Sensei! Do you believe it?!"

Iruka blinked at him with a questioning look. "Believe what?"

"Believe it!"

Iruka gained a bewildered expression; but it immediately dropped, and he pulled a 'oh for heaven's sake' look before turning to the rest of the class. "Did someone give him sugar?"

"No one is fessing up to it!" Sakura yelled glaring at the boy.

As Iruka tried to wrangle a hyperactive Naruto into his seat to start the class; Hinata hid the remaining pixie sticks sweets under the table.


End file.
